


Jsi jako černá díra lásky

by AloneProtectsMe



Series: Dialogy Johna a Sherlocka [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Date, Crimes & Criminals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Licking, M/M, Smut, Texting
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneProtectsMe/pseuds/AloneProtectsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock je romantik. Ano.<br/>Sherlock miluje Johna. Ano.<br/>Sherlock je dohazovač ?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jsi jako černá díra lásky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Like the Black Hole of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595414) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> Děkuju miamam za perfektní betu :)

„Vyhoď odsud Andersona dřív, než mu zalepím ústa lepicí páskou.“

 

„Ehm, Andersone, běžte si sednout do auta.“

 

„Děláte si ze mě legraci?“

 

„Ven.“

 

„Je to geniální. Vlastně ho vůbec neotrávila. Otrávil se sám, pomalu, a zkonstruoval to tak, aby to vypadalo jako její vina. Proč? Proč by to dělal? Oh! No samozřejmě. Už umíral. Měl rakovinu jater, ale neřekl jí to. Nesnášel ji. Nesnesl představu, že umírá a ona bude dál žít bez něho a utrácet jeho dědictví, takže ji odsoudil k životu ve vězení tím, že se otrávil. To je _úžasné_. Johne, podej mi ten pytlík.“

 

„Bože, to je fantastické. Ty jsi fantastický. Jak jsi na to přišel? Nic tady není, jenom rozmáčený obal od ryby s hranolkami a hnijící ohryzek.“

 

„Řekni to ještě jednou.“

 

„Co? Že jsi fantastický? Jsi. Báječný. Geniální. Úžasný. Jsi zatraceně perfektní.“

 

„Pojď ke mně, idiote.“

 

„PÁNOVÉ. Tohle je místo činu, ne hotelový pokoj. Přestaňte se osáhavat a už to zabalte. Myslím to vážně. Nenuťte mě vás zatknout za neslušné chování na veřejnosti.“

 

„Grahame, měl by ses s někým vyspat.“

 

„GREGU. Dávám ti ještě minutu, abys to tu dokončil, Sherlocku - ten _případ_ , chci říct, a pak tě odsud vykopnu.“

 

„Vážně se potřebuje s někým vyspat.“

 

„Chudák.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

_Gregu, pojď s námi večer na pivko, Horse and Hare, v osm. JW_

 

_Radši bych si vypíchnul obě oči rezavou vidličkou, než koukat se na vás dva u piva. GL_

 

_Slibuju, že se budeme chovat slušně. Potřebuješ si vyrazit ven. JW_

 

_Jsem v pořádku. GL_

 

_Nejsi v pořádku. Pivko večer. JW_

 

_Možná. GL_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Tak co, sejde se s námi?“

 

„Myslím, že ano. Řekl ‘možná’, ale myslím, že se ukáže.“

 

„Pravděpodobně. Pořád nechápu, jak je možné, že o své manželce a tom učiteli tělocviku nevěděl. Přestože ty stopy byly do očí bijící, tak to nečekal.“

 

„Ne všichni mají tvou schopnost vydedukovat si informace jen tak ze vzduchu, Sherlocku.“

 

„Všichni jsou idioti.“

 

„Včetně mě, já vím.“

 

„Ty jsi ten nejlepší druh idiota. Můj idiot.“

 

„A bůhví proč mi to vůbec nevadí. Obleč si večer tu fialovou košili.“

 

„Nejsem tvoje hračka, Johne. Nebudu se oblékat, abych tě potěšil.“

 

„Fajn. Tak si obleč co chceš.“

 

„Myslím, že si vezmu tu fialovou košili.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Pěkný večer, Sherlocku, Johne.“

 

„Rád tě vidím, Gavine.“

 

„Ježíši Kriste. Jsem GREG, blbče. Jak dlouho už se kurva známe?“

 

„Promiň. Měl to být vtip. A nepovedl se.“

 

„Eh, to je v pořádku. Trochu mi to ujelo.“

 

„Slečno? Ještě jedno pivo pro našeho přítele.“

 

„Tak jak to jde, Gregu?“

 

„Už jsem zažil i lepší dny, Johne, rozhodně mnohem lepší dny.“

 

„Takže už odešla nadobro?“

 

„Myslím, že ano. A je to v pořádku, víš? Už dlouho, hodně dlouho náš vztah za moc nestál. Jednou už jsem bojoval za to,abych ji získal zpátky, ale znovu to neudělám. Ať si ji nechá."

 

„Nestála za tvůj čas, Gregu. Pokud dobře počítám, podvedla tě třiadvacetkrát během posledních deseti měsíců. Devatenáctkrát s tím samým mužem, čtyřikrát to byla známost na jednu noc. Zasloužíš si něco lepšího.“

 

„Sherlocku?“

 

„Ano?“

 

„To se nehodilo.“

 

„Ach. Dobře. Promiň.“

 

„Ne, je to v pořádku, Sherlocku, v pořádku. Je lepší vědět jak to všechno je, než tápat ve tmě. Dá mi to sílu vydržet, kdyby se chtěla připlazit zpátky.“

 

„No tak co teď s tebou?“

 

„Co tím myslíš?“

 

„Není důvod, abys seděl někde v koutě a, ehm, lízal si rány, ne?“

 

„John má pravdu, Gregu. Udělalo by ti neskutečně dobře, kdyby ti je olizoval někdo jiný. Je to božské.“

 

„SHERLOCKU!“

 

„Co? Je to pravda. Miluju, když mě olizuješ.“

 

„PÁNOVÉ. Sherlocku, oceňuju tvoje porozumění, vážně. A i když bych si právě teď rád dopřál nějakou menší akci, co by mě rozptýlila, není na to teď ten nejlepší čas. Chci říct, podívej se na mě. Několik týdnů už jsem se pořádně nevyspal. Pod očima mám pytle, že bych je mohl nosit místo igelitky na nákupy. Nejsem teď zrovna ten nejlepší společník.“

 

„No, my jsme o tom přemýšleli, Sherlock a já, a myslíme si, že víme o někom, kdo by byl… pro tebe vhodný.“

 

„O, bože ne. Hlavně mě prosím nedávejte s někým dohromady. To by byla katastrofa.“

 

„Ne. Katastrofa bude, když se budeš dál sklíčeně motat po mých místech činu a necháš Andersona, aby zničil všechny důkazy.“

 

„To nejsou tvoje místa činu, Sherlocku, jsou moje. Ale chápu, co chceš říct. Teď vážně nemám na nic náladu.“

 

„Ne ne ne, nebuď k sobě tak tvrdý. Sherlock měl na mysli, že seznámit se s někým právě teď by nebyla katastrofa. Mám pravdu, Sherlocku?“

 

„No, technicky vzato by to katastrofa být mohla, pokud by to skončilo vzájemnou vraždou.“

 

„Sherlocku. Prosím.“

 

„Pánové, opravdu oceňuju, jak se o mě staráte. Ale dejte mi trošku času, dobře? A teď už dost řečí o mně. Jak se máte vy dva?“

 

„Máme se skvěle. John mě olizuje.“

 

„Ježíši Kriste. Můžeme dostat ještě jednu rundu?“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

_Potřebuji tvou asistenci. MH_

 

_Pomož si sám. SH_

 

_Je to devítka. MH_

 

_Mluvíš doufám o případu? SH_

 

_Ale samozřejmě. MH_

 

_Pověz mi víc. SH_

 

_Vůz tě vyzvedne za deset minut. MH_

 

_Beru s sebou Johna. Svého přítele. SH_

 

_Ale samozřejmě. MH_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Je to vnitřní záležitost. Mohl by ses o to snadno postarat sám. Říkal jsi, že je to devítka. Tohle je dvojka.“

 

„Ne tak docela, Sherlocku. Ta dívka je nezletilá dcera velmi významného člena parlamentu. Vyděračem je manželka milence té dívky, kterým je velmi prominentní ministr. Vyhrožuje, že pokud nebudou splněny její požadavky, prodá ty fotografie těm novinám, které za ně nejlépe zaplatí.“

 

„Dobře, když to říkáš. A její požadavky jsou, aby byl její muž zbaven navždy svého postavení v této zemi, aby po zbytek života dostávala jeho výplatu a aby ta mladá dívka byla poslána do internátní školy v Botswaně. V tomhle ročním období je Botswana nádherná.“

 

„Ty jsi byl Botswaně?“

 

„Později, Johne.“

 

„Problém je, drahý bratře, že přišla za _mnou_ , abych to pro ni vyřešil a prostě není možné abych se na tom podílel, ať už v otázce odstranění toho muže z jeho pozice, nebo vyhoštění té dcery z naší země. To prostě není možné.“

 

„Tak řekni ne.“

 

„To jsem řekl.“

 

„A?“

 

„No, vyšlo najevo… tedy zdá se… možná…“

 

„Tak už se vymáčkni. Oh, počkej, bože, tak tohle je dobré. Něco na tebe má, že ano? Radši bys umřel, než aby to vyšlo najevo. Oh, znamenité. Měl jsi pravdu, _tohle_ je devítka. Ne, neříkej mi to. Dej mi minutku.“

 

„Sherlocku? Možná by ses nemusel tvářit tak radostně nad nesnázemi svého vlastního bratra?“

 

„Oh, Johne, pokud byl někdy čas mít radost, tak je to teď.“

 

„Sherlocku, vážně, detaily o mých _nesnázích_ , jak to John diskrétně nazval, tady nejsou relevantní. Důležité je, že kariéry tří velmi vysoce postavených politických osobností...“

 

„Už to mám. Oh, tak tohle je dobré. To je dobré. Mycrofte, to bych od tebe tedy nečekal! Na zadním sedadle auta? Oh, to je ještě lepší než _Vánoce_.“

 

„Zadní sedadlo jeho auta? Chceš tím říct to, co si myslím, že chceš říct?“

 

„Byla to jednorázovka, bratříčku? Konečně jsi po těch letech odříkání podlehl potlačovaným pudům? Vážně jsi…“

 

„To stačí, Sherlocku. Pomůžeš mi, nebo ne?“

 

„Co chceš, abych udělal?“

 

„Je třeba jizastavit. Důkazy musí být získány rychle, kompletně a nenávratně. Nemůže jít o akci zevnitř.“

 

„Tohle je dvojka.“

 

„Je to devítka.“

 

„Je to devítka jen proto, že bys mohl hodně ztratit. Pro mě je to dvojka, protože tohle dokážu vyřešit ve spánku.“

 

„Vyřeš to jak chceš, jen to udělej.“

 

„Oh, Mycrofte, budeš mým dlužníkem. Velkým dlužníkem.“

 

„Toho jsem si vědom.“

 

*** * * * * * * * * ***

 

_Potřebuji, abys zatknul jistého Jamese Firstona. Je to jeden z Mycroftových řidičů. SH_

 

_A obvinění? GL_

 

_Něco si vymysli. SH_

 

_To nemůžu. GL_

 

_Spoluviník při vydírání. SH_

 

_Chápu. GL_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Ty sis to dneska opravdu užíval, že ano? Ten Mycroftův problém?“

 

„Jen vzácně potřebuje mou pomoc, Johne. Dnešek je rarita obrovských rozměrů.“

 

„O čem to mluvíš? Vždycky potřebuje tvou pomoc. Neustále tě dostává do situací, kdy tě skoro zabijí, když se pokoušíš urovnat jeho problémy.“

 

„Chci říct, že vzácně, pokud vůbec, potřebuje pomoc osobní povahy.“

 

„No, takže co se stalo v tom autě? S kým tam byl?“

 

„Zatím si nejsem zcela jistý s kým. Ale vím, co tam dělali.“

 

„Olizovali se?“

 

„Cha, velmi chytré. Olizovali a ještě daleko víc. Všiml sis, že si vůbec nesedl? Jak byl neklidný? Malé skvrny na manžetě jeho košile? Ne, té by sis sotva všiml, když si nesundal sako. A je dobře, že to neudělal, protože bych jinak přehlédl obrys lahvičky od lubrikantu v jeho kapse.“

 

„To si ze mě děláš legraci. Jak sakra víš, že to byl lubrikant? Mohlo to být cokoliv.“

 

„Má stejný tvar jako ta značka, kterou používáme my. Má tvar jako…“

 

„Ano. Já vím jaký má tvar, děkuju pěkně. Ale musel si být vědom, že ty si těchhle věcí všimneš.“

 

„To byl. Jsem si tím jistý. Ví, že mu nepomůžu, dokud nebudu vědět, co na něj ta ženská má. Myslí si, že se vcítím do jeho situace.“

 

„A vcítíš se?“

 

„Myslím, že ano. Celý život potlačovat sexualitu, nikdy nenechat nikoho přiblížit, pohřbil základní lidské potřeby. Johne, život byl velmi… chladný… než jsem tě poznal. Časem se tohle muselo stát i Mycroftovi.“

 

„Ale ty si myslíš, že to byla jen jednorázovka?“

 

„Jednou nebo dvakrát. Myslím, že bude tak vyděšený následky, že už se o to nikdy nepokusí. A to, můj drahý příteli, se nikdy nesmí stát.“

 

„Ty ho vážně miluješ, že ano?“

 

„Co ti mám sakra na tohle říct?“

 

„Že ano. Je to tvůj velký bratr a ty ho miluješ a já tě kvůli tomu miluju ještě daleko víc.“

 

„Oh. Dobrá. Pak ano, asi ano. Trochu.“

 

„Pojď sem. Teď tě chci olizovat.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Pane Firstone, budu k Vám upřímný. Jste zaměstnancem pana Mycrofta Holmese přibližně dva roky. Jste velmi dobře placen, máte spoustu výhod a při odchodu do důchodu dostanete až nemravný bonus. A stejně, i přesto všechno, jste neoprávněně vyfotografoval pana Holmese v kompromitujících pozicích a fotografie dal někomu třetímu. Mám pravdu?“

 

„Nemám, co bych vám řekl. Nic z toho nemůžete dokázat.“

 

„Ale můžu. Tohle je váš flash disk, nemám pravdu?“

 

„Kde jste k tomu sakra přišel?“

 

„Ve vašem bytě.“

 

„To je nezákonné.“

 

„Bylo by, pokud bych k tomu neměl řádné povolení. Detektiv inspektor Lestrade měl ta povolení zrovna připravená, když jsem je potřeboval. Opravdu pozoruhodná náhoda.“

 

„To je směšné! Tohle prostě nemůžete udělat!“

 

„Můžu a udělám. Takže teď to uděláme takhle. Vrátíte se k té ženě, se kterou jste uzavřel ten nechutný obchod. Získáte od ní kopie těch obrázků, za každou cenu a vrátíte je mně. Máte na to dvacet čtyři hodin. Oh, a jste propuštěn. Rozumíme si?“

 

„To je nemožné! Vždyť ani nevím, kde vlastně žije!“

 

„Tak to abyste začal co nejdřív. Hezký den.“

 

*** * * * * * * * * ***

 

„Miluju, když se takhle chováš - tak agresivní a zastrašující. Je to sexy.“

 

„Opravdu?“

 

„Bože, co všechno bych s tebou teď chtěl dělat, Sherlocku.“

 

„Pánové? Pořád jsem ještě v místnosti.“

 

„Promiň, Gregu. Promiň.“

 

„Tak co myslíš? Získá ty fotky zpátky?“

 

„Ne.“

 

„Ne?“

 

„Ne. Já už je mám. Greg mi zařídil návštěvu u ní doma, zatímco jsi byl včera na klinice.“

 

„Tak proč jsi ho za ní zbytečně poslal?“

 

„Proč ne? Jen ať se trochu dusí ve vlastní šťávě. Říkal jsem ti, že je to dvojka.“

 

„A co teď?“

 

„Teď necháme dusit ve vlastní šťávě i Mycrofta, a pak mu to vyjasníme.“

 

„Proč by se měl Mycroft dusit?“

 

„Ach, Gregu. Zdálo se, že Mycroft…“

 

„Sherlock, tohle bys teď vážně neměl.“

 

„Jak si přeješ, Johne.“

 

„Je Mycroft v pořádku?“

 

„Hm. No, teď když o tom tak mluvíš, Gregu, myslím, že by Mycroftovi prospělo pivo s přítelem, možná s někým jako jsi _ty_.“

 

„Nejsem jeho přítel.“

 

„Možná bys měl být.“

 

„A to má jako znamenat co?“

 

„Mycroft by pro tebe mohl být užitečný, Gregu. A ty pro něj.“

 

„O čem to mluvíš?“

 

„Johne? Půjdeme?“

 

„Rozhodně.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Ne v mém taxíku, pánové.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Pojď už do postele, lásko.“

 

„Ještě minutku. Už mám ten seznam druhů popela na svém blogu skoro aktualizovaný.“

 

„Oh, jsem si jistý, že ty davy čtenářů už se nemůžou dočkat.“

 

„Já popelu rozumím, Johne.“

 

„Jako bych to nevěděl. Pojď do postele. Sherlocku? Podívej se na mě.“

 

„Dobrý bože, Johne. Co se stalo s tvými šaty? Přísahal bych, že když jsme přišli domů, byl jsi ještě oblečený.“

 

„To bylo před pěti hodinami. Teď jsem nahý a jdu do postele. Pokud v té posteli nebudeš do pěti minut se mnou, na mně, nebo pode mnou, tak usnu. A nevzbudím se dřív než zítra ráno. A ty, miláčku, můžeš klidně zůstat tady s tím svým pitomým seznamem druhů popela. Ten seznam ti ale rozhodně neudělá všechno to, co s tebou mám v plánu já.“

 

„Už jsem skončil.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Bože, jsi nádhernej, Sherlocku. Podívej se na sebe, roztažený a vrnící jako nějaká exotická kočka. Vůbec nechápu, co na mně vidíš. Mohl bys mít kohokoli.“

 

„Nech toho. Nesnáším, když tohle říkáš. Já nechci _kohokoli_. Já chci tebe. Nesrovnávej krásu nebo důstojnost s výškou a vlasy, oukej? Jsi silný a sebejistý a stálý. Víš přesně, kdo jsi a víš přesně kdo jsem já. Jsi tvrdý a měkký a chytrý a stejně idiot. Jsi perfektní. Jsi všechno. Nedokážu si představit život bez tebe. A ta stehna. Bože, tahle stehna. A tvůj zadek. A rameno. A tvoje záda, bože, tvoje záda… otoč se.“

 

„Co to děláš?“

 

„Lež klidně. Potřebuji prozkoumat tvoje záda. Potřebuji si zařadit všechny ty malé pihy na tvých zádech. Vypadají jako mléčná dráha.“

 

„Vymazal jsi sluneční soustavu, ale víš o mléčné dráze?“

 

„Možná jsem si udělal takový malý výzkum o souhvězdích.“

 

„A to proč?“

 

„Protože mám pocit, že je vidím v pihách na tvých zádech.“

 

„Sherlocku, nenech si nikdy od nikoho namluvit, že nejsi ten nejbeznadějnější romantik na světě. Jsi.“

 

„Je to jako být trouba?“

 

„Je to přesně jako být trouba. Můj trouba.“

 

„Pak je to v pořádku.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

_Tak jak to vypadá s tím případem? MH_

 

_S jakým případem? SH_

 

_Prosím. MH_

 

_Aha, s tímhle případem. SH_

 

_Inu? MH_

 

_Už se blížím k vyřešení. Vlastně, připoj se k Johnovi a mně u Angela dnes večer a uvidíš sám. SH_

 

_Dobrá. MH_

 

_Myslím, že jsi chtěl říct ‘děkuji.’ SH_

 

_Děkuji. MH_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Nehraj si s ním, Sherlocku. Bude z toho teď už úplně na nervy, vstávat každý den s obavou, jestli jeho kariéra neskončila.“

 

„Hraní si s Mycroftem je jediný důvod mojí existence, hned za tím být s tebou. Tohle prostě _dělám_.“

 

„Jen ti říkám, abys na něj byl hodný. V takové pozici ještě nikdy nebyl.“

 

„Oh, no to tedy nevím. Vypadá to, že už byl ve spoustě pozic.“

 

„Jen… na něj jdi pomalu. Dej mu najevo, že máš o něj starost a netrap ho.“

 

„A co je na tom zábavného?“

 

„Sherlocku. Buď fér.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Sherlocku, Johne. Už jste si objednali?“

 

„Zdravím, Mycrofte. Ne, zatím jen lahev vína, s večeří jsme chtěli počkat na tebe.“

 

„Není třeba. Nemám moc hlad. Sherlocku, co mi můžeš říct?“

 

„No, bratříčku, přemýšlel jsem, že si dám tagliatelle, ačkoli Angelo dělá i znamenité ravioli porcini.“

 

„A teď mi ještě pověz v jakém stavu je tvůj rejstříkponožek.“

 

„Jak víš o mém rejstříku? Johne, on byl snad teď někdy v našem bytě?“

 

„Nevím o tom.“

 

„Ale ty bys o tom stejně nevěděl, viď, Sherlocku?“

 

„Mycrofte? Já tam žiju taky. Nešťourej se v Sherlockově rejstříku. Je v něm velmi důsledný.“

 

„Dost už o rejstříku. Přišel sis pro informace, nebo mě chceš jen víc rozrušovat?“

 

„Vždycky jsi rozrušený, Sherlocku.“

 

„Ne to není, Mycrofte. Neříkej to. Většinu času je spíš jako velký slaďoučký medvídek.“

 

„JOHNE!“

 

„No vážně jsi. No nic, popojedem. Vím, že vy dva spolu musíte něco probrat. Takže se půjdu podívat na ten tác s dezerty.“

 

„Takže? Postaral ses o to?“

 

„Jak bys definoval ‘postarat se o to’?“

 

„Sherlocku, jsem unavený. Na tohle nemám čas ani energii.“

 

„Přestává s tebou být zábava, Mycrofte. Dobře. Je to hotové. Získal jsem jediné dva flash disky s požadovanými fotkami a ty byly zničeny. Mimoto jsem Firstonovi zajistil práci na ropné plošině u pobřeží Finska, takže by neměl dělat problémy. Pokud jde o ministrovu manželku, mám fotografie jí a učitele klavíru jejích dětí, a to na klavíru, pod klavírem, vedle klavíru… opravdu pěkné představení, to mi věř. Už tě znovu nebude otravovat. Chceš, abych je poslal jejímu manželovi nebo té mladé dívce?“

 

„Ne, to nebude nutné. Udělal jsi daleko víc, než jsem tě žádal nebo předpokládal, že uděláš, Sherlocku. Jsem ti vděčný. Teď, pokud mne omluvíš…“

 

„Ne tak rychle, Mycrofte.“

 

„Co ještě?“

 

„Musíme si promluvit o platbě.“

 

„Platbě? Ty sotva potřebuješ peníze.“

 

„Ne tenhle typ platby.“

 

„Dobrá? A jaký tedy?“

 

„Vezmi si tenhle kus papíru. Buď na daném místě v uvedený den a hodinu.“

 

„Co je to?“

 

„Už můžeš jít.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Tohle byla ztráta času, Gregu. Vím, že teď trpíš, ale tohle bys měl být schopný vyřešit i ty.“

 

„Jasně, promiň, já… Vážně to bylo tak jednoduché?“

 

„Samozřejmě. Podívej se na ty skvrny od laku na nehty na pohovce. Podívej se, na které stránce je kniha otevřená. Všiml sis té banánové slupky? Je to zřejmé.“

 

„Zasvětíš mě?“

 

„Únavné. Nudné. Zajdi do garáže. Pokud jsou tam dvě lopaty, udělal to zahradník. Pokud tam budou tři lopaty, udělal to čistič bazénu.“

 

„Opravdu?“

 

„Nenuť mě se opakovat. Podívej, potřebuješ pomoc. Vezmi si tenhle kousek papíru. Buď na daném místě v uvedený den a hodinu.“

 

„Co to je?“

 

„Je to to, co potřebuješ. Odcházím. Počítej do deseti a pak řekni Andersonovi, že už může vystoupit z auta.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Proč je v lednici ten rozpitvaný lidský žlučník?“

 

„Věda.“

 

„Tohle není věda, Sherlocku, to je prostě… žlučník.“

 

„Zlobíš se na mě?“

 

„Ne, jenom je to trochu nechutný.“

 

„Chceš sex na usmířenou?“

 

„Nejsem naštvaný, Sherlocku. Tohle není hádka.“

 

„Měli bychom mít sex na usmířenou.“

 

„Myslím, že bez hádky by to nebyl opravdový sex na usmířenou.“

 

„Chceš říct, že nevím, co znamená sex na usmířenou? Je to tak?“

 

„O co ti vlastně jde? Mluvili jsme o tom žlučníku.“

 

„Jsi kvůli tomu žlučníku _rozzuřený_. Poznám to.“

 

„Ty troubo. Mohl jsi mi říct, že chceš sex. To je v pořádku, mám rád sex.“

 

„Myslel jsem, že usmiřovací sex by mohl být zábavný.“

 

„Ale my se nehádáme. Počkej, chceš mě donutit se s tebou hádat, abychom pak mohli mít sex na usmířenou? Takže proto máme v lednici rozpitvaný žlučník?“

 

„Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíš.“

 

„Co si to sakra _dovoluješ_ přinést nějakej zatracenej žlučník k nám do bytu a dát ho do lednice vedle jídla, který jíme! Mluvili jsme o tom už tisíckrát a zjevně to pořád ještě nechápeš. Už mám plný zuby toho, jak sem do bytu nosíš různý kusy těl, ty pitomče. A teď se ohni přes stůl.“

 

„Bože, Johne, zníš tak _naštvaně_.“

 

„Tomu věř. Rozzuřil jsi mě, ty neskutečnej troubo. Sundej si kalhoty. To je ono.“

 

„Co se mnou chceš udělat?“

 

„Ty víš naprosto _přesně_ , co s tebou teď udělám.“

 

„Možná bys mi měl taky naplácat, za to, jak jsem tě _rozzlobil_.“

 

„O můj bože. Tak tohle už je vážně moc.“

 

„AU!“

 

„ _Řekl_ jsi, že bych ti měl taky naplácat.“

 

„Udělej to znovu.“

 

„Jaké to je?“

 

„Mmm, dobré. Přitlač.“

 

„Dělají se ti rudé fleky. Chceš, abych přestal?“

 

„Polib mě na ně, zlepší se to.“

 

„Roztáhni nohy víc od sebe. Nádhera.“

 

„O...bože. _Tam_ jsi mě neplácl, Johne.“

 

„Já vím, ale miluju, když vypadáš takhle. Miluju, když jsi otevřený a bezbranný. Někdy, když máme nějaký případ a ty kroužíš kolem ve svém kabátě, pokřikuješ na lidi a nadáváš všem ze Scotland Yardu a svoláváš boží hněv na hlavy těch neschopných inspektorů, si tě představuju jako teď, ohnutýho přes stůl, zadek ve vzduchu a můj jazyk v něm. Z týhle představy jsem zatraceně nadrženej.“

 

„Bože… o bože… víc…“

 

„Kdyby tak věděli jak přitom _kňučíš_ , Sherlocku, jak vzdycháš a prosíš o můj jazyk, o moje péro, kdyby měli představu…“

 

„Prosím, Johne… _prosím_ …“

 

„Co bys chtěl, lásko?“

 

„Tvůj penis… uvnitř mě.. _hned_. Lubrikant je na stole.“

 

„Samozřejmě, že je, protože ty jsi úplně přesně věděl, že se tohle stane, že jo? Mno dobře, jdeme… na… to, jsi připravený? Ou…“

 

„Anoooo… ou to je tak dobrý, Johne, ty jsi tak _dobrý_.“

 

„Hodláš do tohohle bytu ještě někdy přinést nějaký žlučník, Sherlocku?“

 

„Pravděpodobně.“

 

„Zlobivý, zlobivý chlapec. Oh, to je ono… to je ono. Jsi tak zatraceně _úzkej_.“

 

„Tvrději, Johne. Víc. Víc. Oh, přesně tak, to je ono. Nepřestávej, ne…“

 

„Dotýkej se sám sebe, lásko.“

 

„Mmf, bože, já...já…“

 

„Už budeš?“

 

„Už _brzo_ , _hooodně…_ brzo.“

 

„Bože, ten zadek, ten zkurveně krásnej zadek…“

 

„Budu… budu… jsem tak… nemůžu…“

 

„Udělej to, lásko, jsem tu s tebou, jsem… tady… jsem... _o, ano_ …“

 

„O bože, o bože, o bože, _o_!“

 

„ _Kurva_ , _joo_!“ 

 

„O bože. To bylo perfektní, Johne. Tak perfektní, tak moc moc perfektní.“

 

„Ty a ty tvoje podělaný žlučníky, Sherlocku. Ježiši.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Můžu Vám nějak pomoci?“

 

„Greg Lestrade. Měl bych tady mít rezervaci.“

 

„Ano, samozřejmě. Pojďte za mnou, odvedu vás ke stolu. Je to vzadu. Budete tam mít soukromí. Ten druhý gentleman už na vás čeká.“

 

„Druhý...? O můj bože. Mycrofte. Zdravím. Jak se máte?“

 

„Gregu? No, to je tedy překvapení. Nechte mě hádat. Sherlock?“

 

„No jistě. Já, já se omlouvám, tohle je asi trochu trapné.“

 

„Posaďte se, aspoň se tomu můžeme společně zasmát.“

 

„Tohle celé byl jeho nápad, že?“

 

„Počítám, že ano. Jako jeho bratr jsem měl něco takového předpokládat.“

 

„Tohle bych od něj nikdy nečekal, víte. Nemyslel jsem si, že je takový romantik.“

 

„Ne, ale pak se objevil John. A ti dva spolu jsou --“

 

„-- celkem romantičtí. Ano, máte pravdu. Od toho dne, kdy přivedl Johna k prvnímu případu jsem měl dojem, že John bude mít na Sherlocka dobrý vliv, ale nikdy jsem si nepředstavoval, že až tak dobrý.“

 

„Ani já.“

 

„Takže. Hm.“

 

„Vskutku.“

 

„Poslechněte, Mycrofte, když už jsme tady. Můžeme se najíst a dát si něco k pití.“

 

„Proč ne? Bude příjemné poznat, kdo se schovává za složkou.“

 

„Složkou? Vy si o mně vedete složku?“

 

„Vedu si složku o každém.“

 

„Nejsem si jistý, že se mi to líbí.“

 

„Je to moje práce, vědět o všech, obzvlášť pokud se jedná o osoby, které jsou velkou součástí života mého bratra.“

 

„Neřekl bych, že jsem velkou součástí jeho života.“

 

„Vážně? Stará se o vás natolik, aby věnoval pozornost vašemu osobnímu životu, nebo snad ne?“

 

„To asi ano. Nezdá se mi, že by byl starostlivý typ. Omlouvám se, je to váš bratr. Neměl bych takhle --“

 

„Neblázněte. Je to pravda. Nikdy nebyl starostlivý typ. Částečně možná proto, že jsem mu už od dětství říkal, že starostlivost _není výhodou_.“

 

„Není? To je celkem bezcitné. Všichni bychom se měli o někoho starat.“

 

„Vážně?“

 

„Nestaráte se?“

 

„Starám se o Sherlocka.“

 

„Měl byste se starat i o někoho jiného než jenom o Sherlocka. Určitě tu jsou… radši nic.“

 

„Prosím?“

 

„Není to moje věc, pokud máte, však víte, někoho dalšího, o koho můžete pečovat.“

 

„Chápu. A co vy, hm? Kam starostlivost dovedla vás? Nevěrná manželka, blížící se rozvod --“

 

„Zadržte. Oženil jsem se ze správných důvodů. Milovali jsme se. Že se to všechno tak strašně zkazilo neznamená, že se to nemělo stát.“

 

„A mělo? Nebylo by lepší se na takovou cestu nikdy nevydat, když víte, že na konci bude jen bolest?“

 

„Vy jste ještě horší než Sherlock, co?“

 

„Bože, v to doufám.“

 

„Nejsem si jistý, zda by tahle konverzace měla pokračovat. Sherlock to myslel dobře, ale vy zjevně nemáte zájem někoho poznat.“

 

„A vy? Máte zájem?“

 

„Záleží na tom?“

 

„Pravděpodobně ne.“

 

„Tak dobře. Rád jsem vás viděl, Mycrofte. Mějte se.“

 

„Vy taky.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

_Co to ksakru mělo znamenat, Sherlocku? GL_

 

_Podělal to, že ano? SH_

 

_O to vůbec nejde. Proč si myslíš, že bych chtěl chodit s tvým bratrem? GL_

 

_Všechno tomu napovídalo. SH_

 

_Nemyslím si. Tentokrát ne. GL_

 

_Dej mu ještě jednu šanci. SH_

 

_Na co? Aby se choval jako ještě větší blbec? GL_

 

_Byl bys pro něj vhodný. SH_

 

_To jde mimo mě. GL_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

_Podělal jsi to, že ano? SH_

 

_Do toho ti nic není, bratříčku. MH_

 

_Měl jsi na něj jenom být milý. SH_

 

_Proč? MH_

 

_Byl by na tebe hodný. SH_

 

_Nepotřebuji, aby byl na mě někdo hodný. MH_

 

_Tak by byl na tebe zlý. SH_

 

_Víš, co jsem tím myslel. MH_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Tak jak to šlo?“

 

„Perfektně.“

 

„Opravdu? Domluvil jsi svému bratrovi a Gregovi schůzku a šlo to perfektně?“

 

„Ano. Nesnášejí se. Teď půjdou oba domů a budou o sobě nepřetržitě přemýšlet, o tom jak _moc_ se k sobě nehodí a budou přemýšlet a přemýšlet a přemýšlet a přemýšlet a pak se do sebe zamilují.“

 

„Takhle to vážně nefunguje, Sherlocku.“

 

„Proč ne?“

 

„Ani u nás to tak nefungovalo.“

 

„My jsme jiní. Ty jsi perfektní. Nejspíš bych ti neunikl. Jsi jako černá díra lásky.“

 

„Černá díra… ty pitomče.“

 

„Taky tě miluju, troubo.“

 

„No a co teď?“

 

„Teď mě umazlíš do bezvědomí?“

 

„Myslel jsem, co teď s Mycroftem a Gregem?“

 

„Teď samozřejmě přejdeme k další fázi.“

 

„Existuje další fáze? No jistěže ano. A kolik těch fází dohromady bude?“

 

„Tři. Možná čtyři, záleží na tom, jak dopadne Fáze Dvě.“

 

„Náhradní plán? Jsem okouzlen. Byl bys tak laskav a poučil mě, co tyhle fáze zahrnují?“

 

„Ne. Ne dokud mě neumazlíš do bezvědomí. Proč vůbec sedíš tak daleko ode mě s těmi nudnými novinami? Sedni si ke mně napohovku.“

 

„Zabíráš na pohovce všechno místo.“

 

„Tak si lehni na mě.“

 

„Mmpf. Lepší?“

 

„Mnohem. Jsi jako krátká, pevná přikrývka. Hraj si s mými vlasy.“

 

„Jsi jako rozmazlený děcko. Posuň tu nohu o kousek.“

 

„Rád mě rozmazluješ.“

 

„To ano. To opravdu ano. Rád tě rozmazluju a miluju tě.“

 

„Taky tě miluju. Jsi můj nejoblíbenější milenec, co je jako černá díra.“

 

„Jsem tvůj jediný milenec, tečka. A radím ti, aby to tak i zůstalo.“

 

„Kdo jiný by mě chtěl?“

 

„Přesně.“

 


End file.
